


Tongue Tied

by Mhoram



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Dating, Eventual Relationships, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: Jason attempts to ask Billy out on a date, things don't go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

Jason spotted Billy from across the room and made his way over. They had all reported to detention as usual. He wondered if maybe now would be the right time to ask out Billy. He had been meaning too for the past week but something had always gotten in the way. Mainly training, Jason had set up in case they were ever attacked again. 

 

Being around Billy had a profound effect on his speech, he was practically tongue tied. He decided that today would be the day he would finally ask out Billy Cranston on a date. 

 

“Um, Billy there’s something i’ve been meaning to ask you” 

 

“What is it Jason?”

 

Jason attempted to get the words out but any attempt was a incoherent stream of words. His second attempt was the same, except this time he bit down on his tongue. 

  
“Are you ok Jason? Do you need to help is that it-”

 

“No, no Billy I’m trying to-” Jason found himself at a loss for words again. 

 

_ God, why was this so hard _

 

“I was wondering if you maybe would like to-”

 

Zack who had been sitting nearby had by now had come over to see what was going on. 

 

“What do we have here? Are you trying to ask him-”

 

Jason reached over and slapped his hand over Zack’s mouth and steered him away. They moved towards the back area into the janitors closet.

  
Zack removed his hand from his face. 

 

“What was that about dude?” 

 

“I haven’t exactly worked it up to ask Billy out yet.”

 

“That’s obvious.”

 

Jason scowled “Just don’t interfere next time.”

 

Zack raised his hands, “I promise dude, maybe you’ll have better luck with me.”

 

Jason rolled his eyes, “Yeah not interested.”

 

“Don’t knock it until you try it” Zack winked at him. 

 

Jason pushed passed Zack and exited the closet, not caring that people had noticed the two of them entered. 

 

“Hey, why don’t you practice on me, that way you’ll know what to say to Billy.”

 

Jason shrugged “Why not?”

 

“So would you like to go out with me?”

 

“Would I?” Zack placed a hand over his heart “I thought you’d never ask, i’d be honored” 

 

He gave a bow and kissed Jason’s hand. 

 

Jason felt the eyes of the room on his back, blushing he quickly rushed to his seat near Billy. He noticed that Billy was preoccupied with his pencils. He cleared his throat and started to speak, 

 

“Billy, do you want to go out with me?”

 

Jason looked over at Billy expectantly waiting for a reply. 

 

“Um, Billy?”

 

“Yes, Jason”

 

“Do you hear what I just said?” 

 

Billy shook his head “I’m sorry, could you say it again?”

 

Jason stared into space for a  moment before burying his face in his hands. He let out a soft groan, and resisted the urge to slam his head into the desk. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“So is it true?”

 

Jason who had been picking at the food in front of him, hadn’t been paying attention. It wasn’t until Kimberly had called out his name that he snapped out of his reverie.

 

“Is what true?”

 

Kimberly and Trini were sharing identical grins out there faces as they faced him. It was a little unnerving.

 

“You and Zack?”

 

Before Jason could say another word, Zack arrived.

 

“What’s the matter sweetie”

 

Zack took his hand, with a face full of concern.

 

Jason yanked his hand away

 

“I’m not dating Zack, I was just practicing for the real thing with someone.”

 

“Well don’t keep us in suspense, who is it?”

 

Zack nudged him and Jason looked up to see Billy walking towards their table.

 

“I’m afraid, i’m not at liberty to say.”

 

“Oh come on, you can tell us. We saved the world remember.”

 

“No, can do.”

 

“Fine” Kimberly grinned “We’ll find out soon enough.”

 

Billy took his seat next to Jason and Jason tried to keep his gaze anywhere but Billy. His eyes met Zack’s and they shared a look. Jason cleared his throat and then everyone’s eyes were on him. Jason turned towards Billy and took a deep breath.

 

Billy took his seat next to Jason and Jason tried to keep his gaze anywhere but Billy. His eyes met Zack’s and they shared a look. Jason cleared his throat and then everyone’s eyes were on him. 

 

“I have announcement, Zack and I are dating.”

 

Trini and Kimberly stared at him in confusion

  
“I thought you said you two weren’t dating.”

 

“Well, we are now” 

 

Jason smiled and grabbed Zack’s hand. 

 

Zack smirked and put his arm around Jason. 

 

“We’re totally gonna be that super annoying couple” 

 

Jason returned the smile while trying to gauge Billy’s reaction, he seemed to barely notice to Jason’s disappointment. 

 

Later that night Jason received a text from Zack, 

 

**Meet me in the hideout**

 

When he arrived, he found Zack waiting there for him. 

 

“What was that about?”

 

“I panicked okay, I didn’t want to blow it again.”

 

Zack smiled “So I guess we’re dating now, want to practice being boyfriends.”

 

Jason shrugged “I guess.” 

 

 


End file.
